Future Haunts Past
by BlossomAngel16
Summary: 500 Years. They have been a aprt 500 years. One thought the other was dead, and now in the year 2008, they come together once again. But it seems not everything is going to work out for them. INUXKAG. I suck at these, better inside.


Hey BlossomAngel here! I am doing something I haven't done in FOREVER! I am uploading a new story. This idea has been bugging me, and I had to it. Yay.

Disclaimer: Sadly InuYasha doesn't belong to me. But this plotline is MINE! Mwhahahaha. XD And all songs will be credited at the end. Thank you.

Summary: Five hundred years apart. They were separated after the great defeat of Naruka. After that, Kagome never gave up on finding InuYasha, even after all these years. But things are different now, Kagome isn't the Kagome, InuYasha remembers, infact she isn't even human anymore. What? Kagome in a half-demon? What's going on here? But it seems someone they thought was dead is back and he wants revenge, he wants Kagome. They two eventually reunite, Kagome is a famous lead singer for one of the biggest bands in all the world. And InuYasha is simply a huge CEO of one of the biggest record labels. InuYasha isn't sure how to handle Kagome's change and her celebrity status. Can these two get over their prides, and admit what has been weighing on them for the past five hundred years. Read and find out! PLEASE! Haha.

Future Past Haunts

Five hundred long years. The last time Kagome Taisho had seen her companion and her best friend, was five hundred years. It had taken only a year, for Kagome to find out why she belonged in the past. Kagome Taisho was half demon like her best friend. Her story was much different then his. Both her mother and father were chased, and hunted for their mating. Takru and Samyra, were always looked down on upon for their love. Takru was a great black dog demon, Lord of the Eastern lands and best friend to Inu No Taisho, InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father. The story goes, that InuYasha's father had died, Kagome was born to the black dog demon tribe. Everyone was scared for the young girl, since she would be frowned upon, she was half demon and now like her mother she was miko. Fearing for her life, her mother Samyra, had located an old well and used it to move five hundred years into the future. And that's where she found the woman that cared for Kagome, but before leaving, she sealed her daughter's demon traits, in a very strong spell. When Kagome turned eighteen, the spell wore of and demon Kagome was born. The battle between Naraku and her pack, was fierce and almost life threatening. After winning the battle, the jewel was complete which meant Kohaku was dead, something Sango had to come to terms with.

InuYasha had disappeared, not a trait was left of him. They all grieved, Kagome was only seventeen when this happen and she could never go home and she knew this. Her companions were shocked when this new Kagome was born, no one knew what exactly was going on, but soon the spirits of her parents would fill them in. They had to protect her, like InuYasha's father was trying to do for him. Both fathers lost their lives protecting their pups. And since Kagome's power had become so strong, she used her aura to expand her friends lives. She wasn't going through this world alone. Not anymore.

Since then Kagome and her small pack made a life in America, in New York. Kagome formed a band and is known as one of the biggest rock bands in the world. The Mikos. Their demanded in very country known to man. But the fame can't make up for what Kagome needed. She needed InuYasha. Even after all these years, her heart still beats only for him. Though she knew Sango and Miroku have given up on finding InuYasha, that never stopped Kagome from searching because she knew deep within her soul, he was still alive. And he was looking for her as well.

"Kags?" Someone called out, causing the black triangles to swivel back towards the voice. "We're about to start. Let's go." Kagome smirked at Sango's demands and she got out from the couch she was sitting on. Checking herself over, Kagome wore a pair of torn and tattered jeans, and a tight tank top. Her once long black hair, was wild and short, she had it cut years ago and it never grew back, she wasn't complaining she liked it. Smiling, she grabbed her microphone and headed towards the stage.

Toady was the start of their six month tour all over the world. This was going to huge and Kagome was excited, something told her she would never forget this tour. She could hearing the screaming fans as she got closer to the stage. She look to see if her mike was on, she smirked. "C'mon guys. It sounds like you're whispering back hear. I wanna hear you SCREAM!" She shouted into her mike as she ran up the stairs leading to the stage. The crowd only got louder. She laughed. "That's what I like to hear. Now tell me something, New York. Let's kick this tour off like the worlds gonna end!" She kept talking as she ran up on the stage as her band waited for her. The crowd only screamed louder and began to chant the band's name. She smirked, looking back at her band mates, Miroku who was the bassist, Sango who played the other guitar and Shippo, who was a killer on the drums. She turned back around and smiled. "LET'S GO!" She threw her hands up in the air as Shippo started on the drums. "Now, let's start this off with everyone's favorite song; Misery Business!"

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

As the song ended, the crowd only got louder and demanded more. Kagome laughed breathlessly as the band ended the song. "Wow. You guys still want more?" She turned towards her band, who were laughing and smiling. She turned back towards the crowd, her piercing bright brown eyes peered at the sea of people. What was unknown to all the fans of the band, were the true identities, because they all wore mask to cover their faces.

Miroku wore a raccoon mask like his old friend back in Feudal Japan. Sango wore a magenta cat mask, the eyes were outlined with Rhine stones, with fake whiskers attached to nose of the mask. Shippo choose a hockey mask since he didn't want to wear a animal mask considering he was a fox demon. Kagome decided on a white dog mask, the eyes were outlined in like a red eyeliner, it simply covered her eyes, her mouth and nose were exposed and she pretended like the ears were fake on her head, since demon were still hiding in these times and ages.

"All right, all right. We'll give you what you want.." She said, pretending like she was tired of fighting with them. Laughing, she snapped her fingers which meant for the next song to start. Unknown to her, a man with short white hair, and odd piercing purple eyes. His skin was pale, like snow and he was tall a slim. An odd and twisted smirk was adoring his face. _'Gotcha, Kagome.'_

--

Yeah? No? YES! Haha.

I will be using all of Paramore songs for Kagome. Love the band so I had to use their songs. And some of their songs sort of fit for Kagome and InuYasha. Please review and tell me what you think. I accept anything, it will only better my writing, just don't flame me. I don't like that crap. Until next time.

Love,

Ash


End file.
